new_orleans_by_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Changeling: The Dreaming Rules
Kithain Creation Rules Standard Kithain Creation Attributes: 7/5/3 Abilities: 13/9/5 Backgrounds: 5 Arts: 3 Realms: 5 Tempers: Willpower 4, Glamour 4, Banality 3 (adjust according to Seeming) Select Legacies and Antithesis 15 points of freebies at character creation, additional 10 for history – additional freebies may be awarded at Storyteller’s discretion. Advanced Kithain Creation ''' *Restricted / Prior ST Approval Required* Attributes: 9/6/3 Abilities: 20/13/10 Backgrounds: 10 Arts: 7 Realms: 10 Tempers: Willpower 5, Glamour 5, Banality 3 (adjust according to Seeming) Select Legacies and Antithesis 15 points of freebies at character creation, additional 10 for history – additional freebies may be awarded at Storyteller’s discretion. '''Freebie Point Costs Restricted Changeling Items / Prior ST Approval Needed Character Types: Anything outside of the base game kithain/kinain. This is not saying you can’t ask to play them, but know that no specific stories will be crafted for a character outside of the main focus of the game. That said, please make sure that the character types you’re asking for fit the setting (for instance, no Menehune traditional Hawaiian gallain will likely be in New Orleans). Arts: Chronos, Naming Backgrounds: Holdings higher than 3. Merits/Flaws: Chimerical Magnet, Heir to the Throne, Rising Star, Poetic Heart, Bard’s Tongue, Dark Fate. ADDITIONALLY, I will allow, in some cases, more than the standard 7 points in Merits on a character, depending on if the combination is something that is legitimately going to fit the character itself – if you believe you may have one of those scenarios, talk to me prior to approval; I will not, however, allow players to take more than the standard 7 points in freebies from Flaws, so please do not ask. In addition, Merits/Flaws and the like that are not covered by Changeling 20 will require prior approval on a common sense basis – if there is something that covers the matter in Changeling 20, we will be going with that newer version of such, but as the book is not the catch-all/be-all some would hope for, other things will be allowed at Storyteller’s discretion. Custom Kith Creation As you may know, Changeling 20 allows for the creation of ‘custom’ kiths outside of the primarily listed ones within the book itself. If you have interest in creating one of these kiths, there are a few ground rules that need to be addressed in regard to this, and obviously, this is something that would require Storyteller approval prior to application. If you wish to create a custom kith, you must prove that the type you wish do create is not simply a nearly direct offshoot of an existing kith (ie, I will not accept something that is very obviously ‘Pooka but without the lying part,’ etc). If you believe that you have a compelling reasoning to move forward, keep in mind that any custom kith’s information (Birthrights, Frailties, Affinity, etc.) will need to be something that is accessible to all Changeling players in the room – this is not simply a single special character, after all, but an entire character type being created. Thus, players wishing to submit a custom kith must have all of this kith’s information posted, after approval, for other players in the room to peruse (and perhaps play) should they wish. Current Approved Custom Kithain Templates: * Morrigan Kinain Creation Rules Kinain Creation Attributes: 6/4/3 Abilities: 11/7/4 Backgrounds: 5 (Cannot take Dreamers, Holdings, Remembrance, Retinue, or Title) Arts: 1 (maximum overall amount permitted based on Faerie Blood Background) Realms: 2 (1 as per Heritage, 1 player’s choice) Select Birthright Tempers: Willpower 3, Glamour 2, Banality 3 21 points of freebies at character creation, additional 10 for history – additional freebies may be awarded at Storyteller’s discretion. Crossover Kinain Rules In keeping with the interest of keeping a fair and balanced game, “Crossover” Kinain characters that are not otherwise ‘normal’ mortals will not be permitted to have/use Arts and Realms, as they have their own abilities in their primary character type. While this would obviously include Shifters, Mages, and Vampires, this also includes Sorcerers and Ghouls. For “Crossover” Kinain characters, we will be using the four point Merit Faerie Blood (from Book of Shadows Mage, p. 74). Fae Blood (4 pt. Merit) Your veins pulse with the enigmatic blood of the fae. Although not a full changeling, you possess a distant tie to the Dreaming by way of your strange heritage. In Changeling: The Dreaming terms, you’re kinain: a mortal human related to their kind. Your Banality rating is low (no higher than 4, and often lower than that), and you remain permanently enchanted in the sense that you perceive, and are affected by, the changeling world. As a default member of that eldritch fellowship, you also tend to get swept up in their odd intrigues, and know an uncomfortable amount about their hidden world. With this Merit, you will receive one birthright, provided that it does not require the use of Glamour, and you will, as noted in the Merit above, be able to perceive and interact with the Changeling world. Keep in mind that the Escheat is still a very large portion of faerie (and thus, kinain) life, particularly the Right of Ignorance – for instance, to announce that a kithain is in the midst of mixed company is probably not the best idea. The only exception to “Crossover” kinain characters getting access to Glamour and Arts would be in the case of kinfolk (without the Gnosis Merit or Numina) that are kinain, as they have no special powers that would supersede possessing Glamour. House Rules Glamour and Enchantment The rules for Enchantment in Changeling 20 do not particularly adhere well to an online environment where many characters are of starting stats – therefore , New Orleans By Night will be using a modified version of Enchantment rules. For a Kithain to attempt to enchant their target, the player will roll their character’s Glamour (at the difficulty level of the target’s Banality), and spend a point of Temporary Glamour per day for the duration of the Enchantment - For example, Character A (Kithian, Glamour 5) wants to Enchant Character B (Mortal, Banality 7). A rolls Glamour vs. Banality 7, spends 1 Temporary Glamour point – if the roll is successful, Character B would be enchanted for one day, with the option for Character A to spend additional Glamour to lengthen the duration. In the event of a failure on the roll, simply nothing happens, and the temporary Glamour is unspent, as the Dreaming has simply failed to overcome mundane life. You may not roll this again at higher difficulty for the scene. In the event of a botch, nothing happens, and the character loses the temporary point of Glamour in a fizzle of magic gone awry. In cases of long term Enchantment, where a mortal has undergone the Parted Mists Ritual, this room’s rules will also allow Glamour to be ‘refilled’ by either Balefire visits, or Glamour being gifted to the character from a Kithain, as opposed to the rule in the book. As well, if the mortal becomes unenchanted, they, as per house rules, may experience enchantment again, and are not lost to the Dreaming forever. Note from the Storyteller Please keep in mind that anything marked "Restricted / Prior ST Approval Required" simply means what it says - if you are interested in something marked as restricted, feel free too toss me a note regarding your concept, or catch me when I'm about to discuss things. I have restrictions on some things just so I have a better idea of just how much of certain things are in my game, which helps me hopefully run things a bit better. Thanks!